Coming Darkness
by Jeanka
Summary: A powerful King of Evil plans to destory the Central Triumvir of the Power Ranger Government. PRIS
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Coming Darkness (Prelude)  
by: Jeanka

A dark, masked soldier walked along the passageway in search of the chamber of his master. Any creature who came along his path cowered out of his way. Two guards stood outside the chamber. Upon seeing him, the doors were opened and red light poured over him.

"This is an unexpected visit," a powerfully built man said from his throne. "What news do you bring me?"

The evil warrior kneeled before his master. "With the death of the Eltrian know as Zordon, Andros returns to Eltare to resume his position of central triumvir of the Power Ranger Government. The most hated blood enemy will join with the sub-triumvirs as an inactive Ranger. The time to strike at him is now," the warrior informed his lord.

A deep laugh escaped the king as he began thinking of all the terrible things he could do to the most hated blood enemy. "I want him brought to me," he declared.

"It shall be done, my lord," promised the soldier.

"While all the planets and their Rangers are celebrating the defeat of the United Alliance of Evil, the Dragons will strike in force and have revenge on those who oppose us," said the king. "Bring Andros to me alive, for only he knows where the remaining Hunting Powers are. Assemble your force."

The warrior bowed low and stalked out of the room. "Are we going to assume that Andros is not expecting us?" a terrible monster asked stepping out of the shadows and kneeling in the light at the foot of the throne. Jagged teeth and razor-sharp claws only added to the threat of the spikes mounted on its tail. His dark skin made hime hardly visible against the shadowed background. This, by all definition, was a Dragon.

"He will be so busy with procedures that he will not have time to even consider the possibility of a threat," said the king. "General Keyson, you will lead an attack against Commander Lesary's home world one half hour before the attack on Andros. I want them to fear me. Leave no one alive."

"I will take place in the capital city of Jeryka during the Festival of Freedom," declared Keyson.

"See that it does," the king growled as his general left his presence.

TBC


	2. Celebration

Coming Darkness (Celebration)

By: Jeanka

"It was awful," Allyssa Silverman, adopted daughter of Zhane Silverman andWhite Ranger of KO-35, said as she walked with Andros toward the briefing room in the Power Ranger Government building. "Thousands are dead, and everyone is blaming us for not seeing the Dragons return."

"It had nothing to do with us," stated Andros.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that. You are their most hated blood enemy and if I must say so, they want you dead above anyone else," Allyssa reminded him.

Andros said nothing as they enter the briefing room. The two sub-triumvirs, Lesary and Rance, stood to the right and left of Andros' chair at the head of the table. Other members of the Power Rangers governing force stood at their chairs as Andros went to his. "Please sit," he said. They all sat down. "As you've already been informed, Kanar's capital city of Jeryka was attacked by the Dragons. The triumvirate has decided to keep Zordan's request and the power rangers will not engage this enemy excepted from as safe distance," started Andros.

"I do not want Power Rangers needlessly dieing because they couldn't keep their distance. Every Alliance world is preparing for battle against King Ararat's forces. We have received a report of a gathering of dragon warships massing outside of the Kordan border. Our best defense has been set in motion by the reinitiating of the Poltor Mines."

"But Commander," a black ranger at the opposite end of the table interrupted. "Those mines haven't been used in almost three decades."

"We are optimistic," said Andros as an aid handed him a note.

Lesary took over allowing Andros to read it. "Over eighty percent of the mines have recharged and more are being restarted every day. But these mines alone can not stop any army of this size. Its purpose is to destroy enough ships to cause as weakness."

"There is no way to defeat Ararat," a red ranger in the middle said grumbling.

"Excuse me," Andros said standing. The others did the same as a sign of respect. Andros walked out the room to let the meeting continue. He had more important matters to see to.

"There you are," Ashley smiled and pulled him into an embrace. "We've been waiting. How's the meeting?"

Andros pulled back and smiled at her. "The leaders don't like the idea of seating and waiting. They want us to do something now, but that's just not possible with the state of things now."

"Well, can you get away for say an hour?" Ashley asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe," replied Andros. He turned to TJ. "I need you to do something for me though."

"Anything," replied TJ.

"I need someone to go to Ambassador Kincade's house and pick up his eldest son, Potcho. He has a security briefing to attend with the Dec'lor delegates. Is there any chance…?"

"Don't worry about it, Andros. I'll take care of it," promised TJ.

Andros had only a second to agree before TJ left the room. "Time off," commented Ashley. "Any chance you'd want to see sunlight?"

Andros looked at her funny. "Sunlight? What is that?" he asked scratching his chin with a smirk.

"Very funny," she said slapping at his chest. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Andros put her arm around her waist and began to move towards the door. "Commander," someone called out, causing him to turn back around. "Ararat has made a demand."

TBC


	3. Early Warning

Coming Darkness (Early Warning)  
By: Jeanka

"Blood and pain will pour from you cities as fear eats away your souls. I send fear down upon you until all the worlds who call themselves _good_ bow to me. And no one will be safe until the most hated blood enemy has perished," said King Ararat finishing with an evil laugh.

"Order the 5th legion to surround Eltar and make sure General Lanteys isn't hiding too close to a star again," Commander Andros Kincade of Eltar ordered as the Power Ranger Governing Force prepared to return to their respective home worlds.

"It will be done, M'Lord," Lt. Mikard promised before saluting.

Andros scanned the Ranger's faces before turning to leave. Lesary and Rance were behind him an instant later. "I shouldn't be here," Andros said once they were in the hallway.

"The DElta Force only protects Eltar if you are here," Lesary reminded him.

"We can't allow the heart of the alliance to fall into enemy hands," agreed Rance.

"Believe me, it won't fall _into_ anything. It will just fall," corrected Andros.

"M'Lord," another Ranger bowed as they passed.

"And what do you suggest, _commander_?" asked Lesary as they reached the lift.

Andros paused for the door. "Ararat won't rest until I'm dead, but he also won't stop if I am."

"Then what's the point of having a blood enemy?" asked Rance.

Andros chose not to dignify that with a reply as they entered the lift. The past hour had been the worst of his life. He had just returned to Eltar to take back his rightful post and calm down when _this_ happens.

"Have you had any success in tracking down Lt. Zhane or your sister?" Lesary asked.

"They went on an errand for me," replied Andros.

"What kind of errand?" Lesary asked wary.

"My kind of errand," Andros snapped back as the doors opened. It was no secret that Lesary had strong negative feelings toward the former Princess of Darkness. With most of the Power Rangers, it had been complete acceptance or utter refusal. Rance was the only person Andros knew who was neither.

Andros was halfway down the hall when the building shook. "The Rangers," he said before running to the surveillance room. "Where are they?" he demanded from the Chief when he arrived.

"Everyone's ship cleared the system, sir," the man assured him. "However, I have never seen so many Dragon ships congregated in my whole lifetime."

Lesary and Rance froze at the doorway when a widescreen view form an orbiting satellite appeared. "How many?" Andros asked, jaw set and eyes cold.

"Over two thousand," he replied. "All battle class."

TBC

A/N: The DElta Force(not a typo) is the Secret Service/CIA of this AU.   
This is written for PhinalPhantasy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
